


The Realization

by jotchLIFE



Series: The Unexpected Truth [1]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, episode tag: 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotchLIFE/pseuds/jotchLIFE
Summary: After meeting Mona, Maggie isn't exactly sure how she's feeling.
Series: The Unexpected Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711285
Kudos: 23





	The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series. I hope to have the second part up soon.  
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.

Maggie took her time driving to work, as she was utterly exhausted. The team had closed a major case the night before. They had helped ten women out of a messy situation, and it was a win for the bureau… but Maggie was worried about her partner.

OA had gotten the intel, that was used to solve their case, from his girlfriend. Their takedown ended up compromising one of Organized Crime's major operations. After everything went down, OA was ordered to attend a meeting with OC. Maggie knew he wouldn't give up Mona's name, so that could land him in big trouble.

On top of that, Maggie got to meet Mona yesterday. She wasn't exactly sure how she was feeling about her. Mona seemed like a really good person, but Maggie was feeling something that she couldn't really put her finger on.

By the time Maggie arrived at work, OA was already at his desk, presumably just back from his meeting. "Hey, how'd it go?"

OA looked up and let out a chuckle. "Good morning to you too."

Maggie gave a small smile. "Sorry… but seriously, how'd it go?"

"You're still stuck with me. It went fine. Isobel was able to make a few calls and get it straightened out. I'm not in trouble, and neither is Mona. I didn't even have to give up her name."

Maggie sighed in relief. She'd been worrying about that meeting all night. "Good, I guess I can keep putting up with you." They shared a smile as she sat down at her desk. "So, have you thought anymore about the trip?"

OA turned to face his partner. "Uh, yeah. I told Mona last night that I would go."

Maggie didn't know why, but that actually bothered her. She hadn't really been expecting him to go. "Oh. That's great." She didn't have time to ponder that, or her reaction anymore because Jubal was suddenly calling for them to gather in the JOC.

FBIFBI

It was nearing midnight by the time the team wrapped up their case. They had been called to investigate the murder of a high-profile lawyer. It was pretty straightforward, and Maggie and OA took the lead.

The two agents went back to the office, only long enough to submit their reports. They had both been running off of little sleep, and bad coffee since nine o'clock that morning.

Maggie had just submitted her report when OA called her name. She turned to her partner. "Yeah?"

OA had just shut off his computer. "I know you're tired, and ready to go home, but we haven't eaten all day. Let's stop by somewhere and grab a quick bite."

The brunette thought for a moment. She really wanted to curl up in bed and get a few good hours of sleep, but the thought of some actual food (and some downtime with her best friend) was too good to pass up. "Okay, yeah. That sounds good. I could really go for a steak sandwich right now."

OA smiled at her. "Alright. Just ride with me. I'll bring you back to get your car."

Less than twenty minutes later, the two were sitting in a back booth of an all night diner they would frequent during long or hard shifts. They had both ordered a steak sandwich and were splitting a basket of fries.

Maggie moaned as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Oh, it's so good to be getting a proper meal."

OA shook his head, laughing a little.

"What?"

"We're crazy. Our idea of a 'proper meal' is stopping by an all night diner at one o'clock in the morning."

"Right," Maggie smiled, "but with our line of work, it's either this, or starve. Not many options."

"So true, Maggie. That's another reason why we're crazy- choosing a line of work with this schedule."

Maggie's smile grew. "Oh no. Don't tell me that you're going to ask for a time machine again." She said, referencing a conversation from early on in their partnership.

Mocking seriousness, OA shook his head. "No, I'm not, because I wouldn't be able to have this meaningful conversation with you." They both laughed a little at that.

"In all seriousness, OA, I don't think either of us would be happy if we were doing anything else."

"I guess you're right, Mags. I guess you're right."

FBIFBI

After they finished eating, OA took Maggie back for her car. He insisted on paying for her meal.

"Thank you, OA." Maggie said as she unfastened her seatbelt.

"You're welcome. Go get some rest."

"You too." They shared a smile, then Maggie got out of the truck, and made her way to her own vehicle. She waved at OA as she drove off, seeing that he was waiting to make sure she left safely.

Driving home, Maggie let her thoughts wander. It had been a long couple of days, so it felt nice to relax some with OA. It was so easy being with him. She could truly open up to him, she didn't have to put on a façade. His trip wasn't brought up during their meal, and Maggie was glad about that. She knew OA was having some doubts about the relationship, but she had encouraged him to go to Miami. Now, she wasn't exactly happy about that, and she didn't know why. She wanted OA to be happy, but the thought of him going on a trip with Mona made her sick to her stomach.

Suddenly, the brunette was hit with a, rather scary, realization… she had fallen for her partner. She almost stopped in the middle of the road. Instead, she pulled off to the side to get a grip on herself before she caused an accident.

No… that couldn't be right. OA's her partner, her best friend. Though, looking back on the past eighteen months, she could see how it happened.

Maggie felt like crying. She wasn't sure how she didn't see it before. She wasn't sure when her feelings crossed that line, but they had, and she couldn't do anything about it. A relationship between the two agents was not allowed. Even if it was, OA had Mona. He didn't feel that way about her.

Maggie closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Still parked on the side of the road, she had one thought running through her mind… She was in love with someone she couldn't be with


End file.
